Omi Tsukiyono
by Birdie Ruskin
Summary: Who am I? Omi, Bombay, or Mamoru? Omi takes a walk to think over all he's been through. But an encounter with Schwarz causes him to plummet into the woods where he sees this girl...shooting arrows...


BR:

I didn't know what else to call it so I named it after the character it mainly focuses on.

* * *

As the sun began to set and a rainbow of clouds formed in the sky, the blonde-haired and smiling Omi Tsukiyono, exited from the Koneko flower Shoppe. 

He had told Weiss that he was going to take a walk to clear his head, although he had never mentioned what had caused it to be so jumbled up in the first place.

Somehow the thought of his dead half-sister Ouka and the truth that he was a Takatori and was kidnapped but his asshole of a 'father' refused to pay the ransom; the thought of being a murderous assassin by night and a happy-go-lucky schoolboy by day...it was rather depressing.

But the interesting thing about it all was that everyone wondered how Omi could live through the things that had happened in his life and remain so carefree. But in actuality it was very easy for him. It's simple: when someone says something funny you laugh, right? Well, when Weiss is sent on a mission to kill you shut down your emotions.

In actuality whether it be Mamoru Takatori, or Bombay or just plain old Omi...Omi was the kind of person to take life as it comes; if you're hurt you cry, if you're happy you laugh, it doesn't matter about your past, it all matters that the road of life is still open to new ideas to _walk_ to in the future.

Maybe that's why Omi needed to take a _walk_, to clear his mind and review his own philosophies once again.

Well in any case, Omi hadn't been watching where he was going and ended up taking a turn to a street he didn't usually take. And soon he heard, or thought he heard, voices in his head...**_mocking_** voices_. _

/here kitty, kitty, kitty. The poor kitten must be lost Farf, what's say we help him/

Omi recognized this ridicule it was none other than Schwarz or at least two of them but he knew better, the other two were hiding somewhere in an attempt to ambush Omi.

Within seconds Omi's thoughts had been cut off as Schwarz two members, mastermind and berserker, jumped down from a nearby building not very tall but tall enough to conceal two shady figures.

"Hey look Farfie, we've found the kitten; what was the name you called him? The death-angel or something?" the orange-haired German said.

"Yes it's him the angel...Bombay...death...angel...KILL! MUST KILL! ANGEL. Die! Must hurt God and kill the angel!" yelled the psychotic Irishman.

Omi was scared, even though Farfarello unusually had his straight jacket on, his bloodlust never failed to send shivers down the blonde's spine. "What do you want with me?"

Omi was definitely nervous, here he was with Schwarz two most sadistic members by himself and unarmed with any of his arrows or darts. All he had was one knife and it was so blunt that even Berserker couldn't use it to slash his already scarred arms any more than they were already.

Schuldich turned his attention to a raging Berserker that, if it weren't for the leash he was holding, Farfarello would be attacking Omi with a sickening atmosphere filled with blood—HIS blood! And death.

"Bombay why is it that you are—_the way you are?"_ Schuldich asked.

"What?" Omi said quickly, totally unsure of how to answer it.

Schuldich sighed in aggravation—not a good sign Omi observed.

"Farf, I'm no good at this why don't you ask the kitten...he'll understand it better." Omi gasped as Schuldich let go of Farfarello's leash and he came scampering to him as fast as he could. "Ah! Uh!" Omi grunted as Farfarello jumped on him. Omi fell to the ground on his stomach hitting his nose on the pavement; he could feel the warm liquid seeping it's way down his lip—but it didn't stop there—Farfarello then bit into Omi's ribs causing him to scream in agonizing pain.

The crazy Irishman was really enjoying the taste of the blonde boy's blood and possibly the futile squirming attempts from underneath him. Then Farfarello told him to stop; to stop now or die on the spot.

Omi stopped.

He put his head in the dirt so as not to look into the eye of his death. But all that came was a hot breath in his ear, Farf's breath, that said:

"Smiling in the bloodshed after murdering people hurts God, that's why I do it, however you smile genuinely like nothing is wrong—the exact _opposite_ of carnage-smiling. Don't you know that killing God's creations and smiling happily the next day hurts Him greatly? Your happiness—I don't like it. You're too naïve to understand..." and with that he got up off of him.

Omi was surprised he got off so easily he expected more pain, and torture, and death but...

He thought Schuldich was very surprised too that Omi got off the hook with nothing more than a broken/bloody nose and a bite to the ribs.

"Your blood tastes good little kitten, get out of here now before I lust for more." Farfarello said. And quickly Omi stood up and ran away—anyway— his legs would take him. He could hear Schuldich's ridicule again in his head again:

_/go ahead run, run as far as you like, we'll get you eventually little Bombay.../_Omi, fearing for his life, soon headed up into a wooded area and quickly jumped in praying to any celestial being that he would be safe from _them_. He felt very winded running with those kinds of wounds really took a lot from him.

He began to feel dizzy and lost his way back to the park, and plus it was getting darker dark enough to see the full moon and a few stars.

He looked at the ground as it seemed to be running up to him as fast as he ran passed it. It came fast; faster; brown and black with some small pebbles and the color of red and orange leaves. Then:

BAM!

He hit the ground and passed out.

"Farf, why did you let the boy go?" asked Schuldich as they headed quickly over to Brad Crawford's car.

Schuldich opened the door and let the berserker in. "I let him go because I like his blood it would be a shame to make it all go to waste.

Schuldich just stared at him, "Whatever." He said finally.

* * *

"Damn! Where's Omi? We're gonna close soon, it shouldn't take him this long." Said Ken to Aya who was arranging some roses in a vase. Ken looked at him and sighed in exasperation. "Yohji! Stop flirting! Already!" Ken yelled. 

"Oh calm down, Ken-Ken!" Yohji protested.

Aya then looked up from his flower arranging and said, "Who asked for this again?" and an elderly woman came and bought the flowers and left. Aya was clearly pissed from all of the girls standing there when they were about to close, fawning over Yohji—and himself.

"Listen," he says in a monotonous voice—not a voice one would want to mess with or argue with,

"Look, this a **_flower shop_** either **buy** or _get the hell out!"_ he threatened and surely all of the fawning girls left.

Yohji was clearly ticked off as well for Aya chasing all the girls away, "Oh, Ayan! You always ruin my fun, anyway, Ken I'm sure that Omi's fine he just needed a little extra space, it's not everyday you meet a 17-year-old assassin." Confirmed Yohji.

Just then the Shoppe door opened and in came a member of Schwarz...it was Nagi this time—or his codename Prodigy. Apparently everyone but Ken noticed, "I'm sorry we're closed-" he turned around.

Okay _NOW_ everyone noticed.

"Why the hell is Schwarz here?" said Aya about ready to put up a fight against the psychic.

"I'm not here to fight," Nagi said, "In fact my team doesn't even know I'm here."

"Then why **_are_** you here?" said Ken, "I'm here based on Oracle's premonition on your friend Bombay being attacked by my other teammates."

"Bombay's in trouble! Kisama! Tell us what happened to him now or else-"

"Or else you'll what, Siberian?" challenged Nagi, "I'm not sure if you remember the last encounter your group had with me but I can defeat you without ever having to move from my spot!" he lowered his voice, "Here I am, against my team's permission, _with_ the enemy giving valuable information and **this** is what I get..."

"Ok. You've proven yourself, now where is Bombay?" Yohji said wearily trying not to anger the telekinetic boy. Nagi smirked wickedly "You think I know? I'm just telling you that he's in trouble."

The Weiss boys were angered by his carelessness of **_their_** teammate. Suddenly Aya says something that shocks the hell out of all three of them, "Bombay has a tracking device in his pocket, you can track him down using the computer in his room."

Nagi was confused, how the hell did they know he was a hacker? Wasn't that classified within between Kritiker and Schwarz?

/Oh, damn I know how! It's because Bombay is their team hacker I'm sure he could've found out and told them/

"No." came his response and he turned his heel and headed towards the door,

"I'm sure it hurt you greatly..." came Aya's voice, "...it must've hurt to see her die...Tot I mean." Nagi stopped dead in his tracks,

"Shut up! ...don't talk about her and me like you know it all!"

"But I do. It was the same with Omi and Ouka," Aya replied almost with the slightest bit of mirth in his voice.

Hook.

Line.

And sinker.

He could tell even though Nagi's gift was very powerful, inside he was still a 15-year-old child and definitely had deep feelings for his now lost love.

"Heh. You think you're so smart...using your psychology on me. I see through your plan." Nagi looked at each and every member of Weiss, "Fine, I'll do it." Came his response at last. "But not because of you Abyssinian, I have my _own_ special reasons,"

* * *

Omi woke up in a secluded (or at least it seemed like a secluded) space in the woods. 

"Ohh..!" came a voice,_  
_  
/Where am I? What happened/ he said to himself.

"Ohh!" came that voice again, Omi looked around and saw a woman, well more so a young girl no older than he was with a bow in her hand, she had on a green and white school uniform and black hair.

"I didn't think that there'd be anyone else here...guess I was wrong..." said the raven-haired girl. Omi sat up and put a hand on his forehead, "I don't even know how I got here." He said truthfully. "What are you doing here?" he asked the girl who seemed to be holding a bow and quiver of arrows on her back. "Oh, me? It's nothing really I swear!" she said waving her hands from side to side.

"I'm Kagome Higurashi what's your name?" she said changing the subject, "Uh, I'm Omi. Omi Tsukiyono. Nice to meet you, Kagome." He said giving one of his Omi winning smiles. Kagome blushed slightly, at seeing Omi. When he smiles he looks really cute, like a cute little boy who couldn't do anything wrong even if he tried.

Kagome then gave herself an angry face, '_And what right do I have to call him a cute little kid? He must be about my age at least!_' She sat beside Omi quietly and began to tell him at last what she was doing.

"I have this 'friend' _sorta_, but he doesn't live anywhere around here, but when I first met him he mistook me for another woman that looked **just** **like me**. Actually it was his deceased lover,"

Omi took this time to think, '_It couldn't have been Yohji could it? I know he flirts with every girl he sees as cute and I suppose Kagome would qualify but, he also mentioned that name. Asuka. In fact, he's so obsessed with that name that he even mistakes me for that girl, and **she's** dead...isn't she?_'

"His lover's name was Kikyo, and she was an expert archer and priestess. But I found out that I'm her reincarnation and so to my 'friend' I'm like her double. And I feel that he doesn't _really_ see me when he looks at me he sees her through me and it makes me angry. So now I want to be better than Kikyo, I want Inuyasha to hear her name and think of _me_ not hear my name and think of her. So that's why I'm practicing my archery to be stronger than Kikyo." Kagome finished.

"I-n-u-y-a-s-h-a? That's a really weird name..." they both laughed. Omi then got up and motioned to Kagome, "Kagome let me see how well you shoot. See that target over there try to shoot the bull's-eye." He said, "Um, ok..?"

Kagome aimed and released her grip on the bow the arrow fell in front of her. She began to sweat with embarrassment and blushed bright red. "Uh...I meant to do that..." she said trying to be all defensive. He only laughed, "Here. Let me see that." Omi aimed at the target that was about 35 feet away with a little black blob that was the bulls-eye. He closed his eyes as he visualized the bulls-eye being one of his targets' faces. He then opened his blue yes and released the bow.

It flew cutting through the air and landed on the designated area.

BULLS-EYE!

Kagome blinked in awe as Omi shot five more arrows and each one landed on top of the next cutting the former one in two. Finally Omi stopped and apologized instantly, "I'm sorry I didn't mean to break them I was just uh... I don't know..." he said giving up.

"Omi! That was amazing how'd you do it? Can you show me? Please!" she begged Omi sat her down again and looked into her eyes. He wanted to make sure that she was really willing to learn and not waste his time since he **should** be telling his friends where he was. "All right." He said at last. "But I hope you know it takes practice." He said while pulling the knife from his pocket, it was part of the same dart-set he used for missions, "I'll teach you the basics, but it's up to you to practice and decide what you are to do with them... ok?" he said all funny-like.

She nodded, "Mm!"

_'Kagome reminds me of..._'

Omi blinked in realization.

'..._Great...now I'm doing the same thing as Yohji mistaking every girl for Ouka._' He sighed sadly, _'She's dead I have to except that_.'

"_She's not Ouka_," he mumbled so Kagome couldn't hear. He smiled instead.

And thus Kagome's training began...

* * *

It was dark when Nagi and the rest of Weiss finally found Omi. Omi himself had just began to enter the street when they all arrived in Aya's Porsche at his feet. "Guys..." he said in shock as he saw them all in the car, "We looked all over the place for you Omittchi!" Yohji stated, "Yeah, where the hell were you?" added Ken, "Well, I was uh..." 

"Just get in the damn car." said Aya at last speaking since his engine was still running. Omi smiled and jumped into the car, "Uh...guys this is kinda weird but for a second I thought I saw Naoe here."

"He is." They all said at once, "Huh? But...then where is he?" everyone turned their gazes to the back seat, true, it was only them four in the car. "Aya, did he...?" Aya scoffed at Ken "Don't ask."

Aya drove off to the flower Shoppe. "So Omi-kins, what happened to you out there?" asked Ken, "Well... I met—" he stopped and thought, _'maybe it's best not to mention Schwarz' encounter with me._'

"—This girl." He finished. At once, Yohji's women senses perked up and he found himself saying, "Ooh! You two doing XXX in the woods and XXX under the stars and not telling us about it...?" he teased.

Omi turned red, "I'm telling you it's not like that! I jus—oh, forget it..." he said giving up on the old womanizer. But as he turned his gaze to the right of the car and rested his elbow down. He thought he saw a bright pink light flying through the air like a comet in space. '_but there were no reports of comets_' Omi thought but then he smiled in realization.

..._The others didn't even notice_...

* * *

Gee! I really screwed with the story line forgive me Weiss Fans! I basically justtook actual scenes from the show and threw them altogether! 

Oh, I don't own Kagome nor Weiss or Schwarz...though I'd like to say that I ownOmi. '' I think Omi is so kawaii! I do this with every show too! I always go for the cutest one. Omi, Sojiro,RK Momiji,FB Toboe,WR Kenshin,RK Nagi, Shuichi (from Gravi), etc.

Ciao!


End file.
